


Heat Things Up

by mk_solo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post Season 6, Smut, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_solo/pseuds/mk_solo
Summary: Sansa is trying to find some peace of mind but finds herself in front of Petyr's door late at night. What she finds inside will leave her speechless.





	Heat Things Up

Sansa wandered the vast corridors of Winterfell seeking peace, but it eluded her. Despite winning her home back after so many years of pain, she couldn’t find the happiness she so desired. Sansa was the rightful heir to Winterfell yet Jon was proclaimed King in the North. She still felt the jealousy course through her even after nearly a month of brooding, despite her best efforts to be happy for her bastard half-brother. Her only solace came from her increasingly frequent meetings with Petyr, masked as simple walks in the Godswood. With each passing day, Sansa grew to trust and care for him more and more. He seemed to be the only one who understood her predicament. Having grown up being underestimated by the world, Petyr could empathize with the situation in which Sansa had found herself. Sansa was still rightfully wary around him but with each passing day her trepidation slowly slipped away. 

The steady sound of her footsteps came to a stop when she realized which room her legs had subconsciously carried her to. There was normally a knight of the Vale posted outside his door at this late hour, Sansa glanced down the hall but no one was in sight. If Petyr knew of this someone would surely end up dead in the morning. She placed her small hand on the strong oak of the door and contemplated her next move. Did she dare go in his room? If she did, would he welcome her intrusion or tell her to go away? 

Against her better judgement, Sansa pushed the door so it opened just enough to see inside. She could see he wasn’t in his bed or at desk against the wall, where could he be? She stepped fully into the room and assessed the scene. The bed was still made and clearly hadn't been disturbed. There were a pile of clothes on the floor near the still burning fireplace. Sansa’s head snapped to the right towards the adjacent bathroom, the distinct sounds of splashing water peaked her interest. She could very well imagine the sight that waited for her just a few feet away, in fact it was a vision that often came to her late at night. As she approached the washroom doorway, Sansa’s breath quickened and her heartbeat hammered in her chest. The sight that greeted her did not disappoint. 

He was in the bath, eyes closed as he enjoyed the warm water and scented oils. The bath faced away from Sansa but she could see his face in the mirror on the opposite wall. She gazed upon his lean chest and her eyes lingered on the long scar running down his chest. She vaguely knew the story of how he had gotten it, dueling her uncle to win her mother’s hand. Seeing the scar saddened her in a way she couldn’t quite put into words. Her eyes moved away from the scar to his face. He looked years younger in the dim light, the wrinkles that sat close to his eyes seemed to disappear. Sansa was mesmerized and she couldn’t move from where she stood even if she tried. The temptation to move further into the bathroom was becoming too great. 

As she turned to leave, she heard a soft, “Sansa.” 

Sansa nearly leaped into the air with fright. Had she been discovered snooping. She slowly moved her head back to look at the mirror but Petyr’s eyes were still closed. Why would he be saying her name? Sansa looked lower to where Petyr’s hand started to move. Beneath the water his hand had grasped his manhood and he started to stroke himself. The look of pleasure one his face was too much to bare. Sansa turned to leave once more but she bumped into the doorframe. Petyr’s eyes sprang open; shock, horror, and lingering lust mixed on his face. 

The room fell silent again not knowing exactly what to do, Sansa embarrassed beyond words, “I’m sorry,” and turned to leave. She nearly ran out of the room before a warm hand wrapped around her wrist. She was suddenly spun around to face Petyr. 

He pressed her against his naked chest and said, “My, my Sansa who knew you had such a penchant for voyeurism?” 

Sansa was shocked by his boldness but she found it pleasant nonetheless. She pulled away from his embrace, entirely ready to play this game. “Apologies, Petyr, I don’t know where my head was at. I will leave you to finish your, activities.” 

Sansa look pointedly at his still hard manhood, smiled mischievously at him and once again turned to leave.

“You will do no such thing.” Petyr purred after Sansa. “Such a waste to use all that bath water for just one person. And with Winter already here we should really conserve heat. Care to join me in the tub?” 

Sansa considered her options, she could leave right now or she could join him. What was it the Red Woman used to say? The night is dark and full of terrors. Why not chase away the terrors by spending the night with a man that has already professed his love for her more than once. 

Sansa said after a few more moments of contemplation, “That sounds lovely.”

Petyr stood a bit dumbfounded that his proposition was accepted. Sansa walked passed him to the bathroom. When she noticed Petyr hadn’t followed she stuck her head out of the doorway, “Are you coming? We wouldn’t want the water to get cold, now would we?” 

Sansa turned back into the bathroom and began removing her fur lined robe. She let it drop to the floor revealing her thin night dress underneath. 

“Surely a more beautiful woman has never existed.” 

She turned to face Petyr, smiling sweetly, “Surely you can do better than that Lord Baelish.” 

Petyr stalked over to Sansa with a predatory look. “I thought I told you to call me Petyr.” He took Sansa by the shoulders and pulled her into his arms. They were so close Sansa could feel the heat radiating off his naked body. “You, my little dove, are so divine you make my very soul ache with want.” Petyr pulled one strap of Sansa’s night dress down he kissed the exposed shoulder. Sansa felt she couldn’t move an inch, nor did she want to. “You are so beautiful that the very mention of your name makes women weep with jealousy.” He pulled down the other strap and kissed her other shoulder, the dress fell to the floor with little provocation. “Mmm, this is how I like to see you, bare to the world.” 

He gently guided her into the still hot water and then followed her in. Sansa moaned with pleasure as her muscles relaxed. She languidly looked at Petyr who was carefully studying her face, committing every detail to memory.

“You certainly have a way with words, Petyr.” Sansa practically purred.

Petyr closed his eyes, trying to restrain himself from taking her right then. Sansa, suddenly emboldened, made her way so she was perched directly on Petyr lap. She experimentally rolled her hips over his still hard manhood. Petyr growled and pulled Sansa in for a searing kiss. She was secretly proud of herself for being so bold. Gone were the days when she was a victim, now Sansa Stark was in control. Sansa deepened the kiss, pulling him as close to her as she could. Her tongue explored his mouth, tasting his characteristic mint straight away. She moved one of her hands down between them and started to stroke his manhood. She loved the feeling of the warm water moving around their bodies. Sansa started her assault slowly, changing her movements based on Petyr’s moans and facial expressions. Her pace quickened but Petyr pulled her hand away.

“As amazing as that felt, far greater than my own hand, I do not wish for this to be over so soon. Shall we relocate to the bed?” 

Sansa nodded. Petyr gracefully got out of the tub. With a strength she didn't know he had, Petyr seemed to effortlessly pick Sansa up from the tub and proceeded to carry her to the bed. He threw her onto the soft furs and Sansa giggled as she bounced slightly. Petyr then proceeded to cover her body with his own. He kissed and sucked hard on her neck. Thank the gods it was winter so her high necklines of her dresses would easily cover the many marks he would leave behind. Petyr moved his assault down to Sansa’s breasts. He took one in his mouth and flicked his tongue over her nipple, Sansa shuttered. Petyr then gently bit the same nipple and Sansa groaned loudly. He kissed and licked his way down her stomach until he reached the space between her legs. 

He looked up at Sansa with hooded eyes, “Has anyone ever touched you here, my love?” 

Sansa shook her nodded. “Just last week. I couldn’t sleep, I thought of you and my hand wander down there.” 

This admission made Petyr groan. “Did you touch yourself like this?” 

Petyr’s long finger stroked up her slit, pleased to find her already wet for him. He rubbed her bud with the pad of his thumb. Sansa writhed under him, desperate to chase the feeling deep in her stomach. Petyr then replaced his thumb with his tongue and Sansa thought she may die right then and there. He started with short, teasing strokes but then changed to long, slow ones. The feeling paled in comparison to anything Sansa had ever tried to do by herself. The heat in Sansa’s stomach began to build. She bucked her hips up at Petyr wildly until all of a sudden she was falling. The world fell away from her and all that was left was her, Petyr, and the feeling of euphoria. Petyr continued his assault with his tongue, helping Sansa ride out her orgasm. When Sansa came back down, Petyr climbed back up to be eye level with her. 

“What do you want Sansa?” 

“Oh Petyr, I want you. I always have.” She reached for his manhood and placed it between her legs.

Getting the message quite clearly, Petyr pushed into Sansa gently at first. Once he saw she was comfortable again, Petyr began to thrust in and out. Gods, she felt amazing, he thought. 

“Oh, Sansa. So beautiful. Mine, all mine.” He growled as he kissed her jaw line. 

“Oh god yes, all yours!” Sansa moaned. 

Petyr reached down between them and rubbed her where they were joined. Sansa thought she would burst into flames at that very moment. She was afraid her moans might wake someone up but in that moment of pure pleasure she found it hard to care. She could feel that familiar pressure start to build once more.  
Eager for that feeling again, Sansa said, “Petyr harder, I’m so close!”

Petyr’s happily obliged, thrusting even harder. Sansa felt herself break apart once more, but this time it was one hundred times more intense. Her walls closed tightly around Petyr’s cock. Petyr’s thrusts were becoming more erratic and with one final thrust he tightly gripped Sansa’s hips and came inside her. Both of them were thoroughly spent. Petyr rolled off of Sansa and pulled her against his chest. 

Sansa was the first to speak, “That was…”

“Amazing.” Petyr finished. 

Sansa giggled, “My thoughts exactly. So is that what lovemaking can really be like?” 

Petyr looked in Sansa’s eyes, “That and more, my little dove.”

Sansa looked wide eyed at Petyr, “There can be more?”

“Oh, Sansa. The things I will teach you.” 

“That implies some level of commitment. Are you staying for that much longer?” Sansa asked with an edge of hope in her voice.

Petyr flipped her so he was once again on top of her, “Oh, my love, I would never even dream of leaving you.” Petyr kissed her soundly. 

Sansa smiled widely, “Good, because I don’t intend to share you with anyone else.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Petyr smirked. “Now Sansa, I think we should probably wash ourselves. Lovemaking is quite a dirty business. You think that bath water is still warm?”

“I think not, but I’m sure we can heat it up in no time.” With that, Sansa leaped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, with Petyr right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! xoxo 
> 
> I might add one or two more chapters to this story. Let me know if that something you guys want!


End file.
